Rings
by Sabaku No Natsuo
Summary: By all standards of the law...we were not married..." KuroxFai In which one question causes mass confusion and the color of rings makes Fai think long and hard.


**A/N: **This oneshot should be retitled...to "Why RIn needs more sleep" ...B/c in alll honesty I was DEAD tired all weekend long and then was like..."Wow that'd be a good story" Just out of nowhere. There was no provacation, no random images or anything that inspired it. It just happened and it is my first attempt at a humorus KuroFai, so I'm kinda nervous since most of my pieces with these two are...serious and deep. I'd like to think that there are some deep parts...but I'm not the judge of that now am I?

**Summary: **Imagine a very serious but very unromantic Kurogane proposing to you. Good. Now imagine you're one flamboyant, slightly insane vampire named Fai...

**Warnings: **Surprisingly no nitty-gritty sex scenes...there are events leading up to it...but I don't go much farther than kissing that will lead to it. -nod nod- Umm...some swearing...yeah...that's a normal thing though my loves...slight fangirl!Tomoyo-hime...and an attempt at being funny.

* * *

**KuroxFai **

By all standards of the law…we were not married.

By all standards created by society…we were not married.

By the standards (and position) of the rings we own…we _are _married.

In truth, I had thought that Kuro had gone totally insane when he grabbed my face and asked me to marry him. I felt like I'd swallowed every star in the sky with the lumps that had plauged my throat at that moment. He stared at me with so much conviction I felt my knees wobble beneath my weight as well as his intensity. I tightened my grip on the sleeves of his night shirt to steady myself from all of the shakiness in my legs as well as my stomach.

"Fai…" he questioned my sanity…I knew it just by the way he caved into my strange movements.

By the time he said my name I could feel my feet below me trying to either walk away or entice Kuro-sama with my mating dance.

It wasn't even as if he'd done it in a normal situation. There was no getting on one knee (as I'd seen in many other worlds), no long winded speech (as I'd seen in movies), no nothing like that. We were just standing in our closet, elbow to elbow, picking out clothes for the day! Maybe if Kuro had prepared me before just springing that question on me I wouldn't have had my fingers and nails practically glued to his shirt.

"Look Fai," he began with exasperation oh-so very prevalent in his voice. "If you don't wanna marry me than just say so."

I felt a tornado of words spring to my throat but I had to fight them down, so as not to say something like, 'Movies doesn't get bended knees getting dressed!'

I opened and closed my mouth several times to try to filter out all of the unneeded words. A load of help that did. Because! Instead of saying something about knees getting dressed, I said a big string of nothing!

"I…uh…we umm…yeah…Nice weather!" spilled out of my mouth in a moment of glorious stupidity, and for as long as I'll live I will never know why I did this…but I began to clap, as if to applaud Kuro's proposal _or _the weather. Maybe both…?

The confusion in Kuro's face would have been humorous if we were not in our current situation. I raised my eyebrows, as if I had meant to lift the mood with my them. He shook his head and continued to look for something that covered more than the 'vital' areas.

"I'm going to ask you again," he muttered as I lined up with his elbows to pick out my clothing after I was done clapping of course. "And I want a _real _answer by then."

After you've lived, eaten, and slept with Kuro-sama you will understand that what he said was by _no means _a threat. He was warning you. But not in a bad way! It was more like he was giving you a heads up, and honestly if he was willing to waste breath on that you better damn well be thankful for it. I mean it's not like he could make it anymore of a surprise if he asked me while we were watching the guards training or something.

He pulled out a few pieces of fabric and dressed quickly. I however kind of bided my time by rolling the hem of an article of clothing between my fingers and resting my forehead against the wicker drawers where my clothes slept. In all my dazed thoughts I hadn't notice Kuro walk up behind me and slide his hands over my arms to land in my drawer to swim in the deep fabrics of my clothes.

"Come on," he urged a little frustrated at how fickle I could be. "We don't have all day."

"We?" I questioned snapping out of my stupor and through the fog created by his thick voice. Damn why did he have to talk like that?

"Yeah," he started in that molasses voice. "We. I know that you can't dress yourself."

"Oh," I chuckled to myself only _slightly _embarrassed that I'd forgotten such a key point. "Right…"

I tore a few random parts to an outfit from the drawers, not really caring about what I had pulled out, only that it was out. As Kuro picked up the hurricane of clothing I could see his lips pull into expressions of nothing less than confusion. He held up a red belt-looking thing and a blue robe-looking thing and then looked at me as I was throwing back more shots of sake.

"Are you sure you want to wear this?" Kuro asked as he plucked one black sock and one white sock from the floor.

"Oh yeah Kuro-rin!" I replied hopping over to him with a nervous laugh. "I'm going for the 'whole closet' look!"

His eyes, akin to an abyss, surveyed me for a moment before I ripped my night shirt off over my head to begin the process of dressing me for the day.

* * *

The day passed without so much as a whisper of the proposal and I thought that perhaps Kuro had allowed me a gracious span of time to really think things over.

I had hoped that all the time I spent watching him train the newbies in the fields behind Tomoyo-hime's spacious palace would help me think about everything that getting married entailed.

Getting married included, but was not limited to: Spending the rest of my life with Kurogane (which was already part of my plan for the future), getting to wear matching rings to shows that we were meant for each other, perhaps a wedding to put our matrimony on display, and many other things that made my head spin.

While I felt my insides skitter with butterflies I still didn't know why I was being so apprehensive about answering Kurogane.

I _wanted _to spend all of forever with Kurogane and isn't that what marriage was about? Then _why _was I so tongue tied when he brought it up? Was it nerves? Was it the surprise and complete lack of tact on his part?

I raised my body up slightly when I heard Kuro groan in frustration. Training the new guys was never his favorite thing. I whistled and waved at him from my spot. He turned to me and waved back a little stiffly, no doubt trying not to snap at me or his new soldiers, before he went back to work.

Yup, I did want to spend forever with him. But why did we have to make it official?

* * *

I spent the better part of dinner answering questions that didn't exist outside of my head. And I might add that the answers were always, _always _stupid.

"_Would you like more to eat Fai-san?" _

"_Hehe…why would I need more? I've got all I need right here!" _

_Insert me patting Kuro-sama's leg. _

I hadn't meant for it to be a sexual joke but it made Kuro blush all the same. I wasn't even entirely sure why I had said that it just sort of…spilled out.

He tried to bat my hand away but I persisted, confused by my own words and actions. Finally, as most of these battles went, he gave in and held my hand beneath the table. I heard a faint laugh come from Tomoyo-hime as she turned slightly to hide her amusement.

* * *

Night time came with the same swift vengeance it usually did when you didn't want to face it. It was like the sun had surrendered wholly to the moon and a counter attack was unheard of. I took that moment to curse the moon for being so damn crafty!

I stood in silent contemplation, wondering just _when _Kuro was going to ask me again. I felt dread and anger bubble up in my esophagus as I wrapped my long thin finger around my chin. But deep inside the dread was a sort of nervousness I felt whenever Kuro kissed me, or stroked my hair, or touched my neck…or whenever he was around me for that matter.

The dictator of the sky flowed its moonbeams into our room, giving the floor mats the appearance of finely shined silver jewelry. I pondered this for a moment (despite my issue with the moon right now) and decided that gold would look to weird against my skin. And that silver would drown against Kuro's ocean of tan skin. His color was far too rich for a simple element like silver. He deserved gold against the bronze of his finger.

I shook my head. What the hell was I thinking about? I didn't _know _if I wanted to marry Kurogane, yet here I was thinking about how silver would be flushed out against his skin tone?!

What was wrong with me?!

I jumped slightly. I had been unaware of when Kurogane had slipped into the room and slipped his hands over my arms to untie the knot at my waist. His lips pressed against the shell of my ear, kissing the crook between my ear and the rest of the skin. I rolled my neck, savoring the way his kisses languidly flew over my ear.

The red tie fell away from my body, Kuro's hands slowly making their way to my shoulders to push the clashing blue fabric away from my silvery-pale flesh. His heated, torturously slow lips worked over my nerves and impatience, careful not to miss a single inch of me in the process.

"Have you thought about what I asked you?" Kuro breathed out as one of his firm hands began to fall closer to the opening of my clothes.

My hand was cradling the jungle of dark tangles, rubbing the side of his head to encourage him, "No…" I mewled out the lie, feeling his lips stop all together.

I paused for a moment, mimicking his sudden stop. I turned around to see him staring down at me with the same frustration he had when I had initially tried to dodge the topic.

"Fai…" he warned me. "I don't care if you say no. I just want an answer."

His voice was a low, threatening baritone that made me shiver. In tone it was nothing like the husky bedroom voice he used on me when we were alone. It was a tone that could make grown men and tigers run away begging for mercy.

"It's just that…" I wanted to tug my hair out. I was so damn confused and all he wanted was a damn answer. I could say 'duck' and make him even madder as that was not a real answer or even a topic of concern. "Why do we have to change what we've got?"

I could see him consider this for a moment, "Because I love you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life."

I was a little draw back that he hadn't raised his voice yet. It seemed too silent for the two of us being frustrated and profoundly confused. The room was too calm and too tense at the same time. I wanted to shout and scream to make the mood go one way instead of it sitting on a borderline so undecided.

"You can do that anyway Kuro! Why do we have to put it in writing?!" now I had made my voice befitting to my confusion.

"Why shouldn't we?" I think he understood that I would run away if he yelled, so he kept his voice collected and cool…unlike how our spats and fights usually went.

I more or less gawked at Kuro when he pulled this point onto the floor. He didn't look the least bit pissed off at my speechlessness. If anything he looked _pleased._ I opened my mouth, all intelligent arguments against our union failing me. They all seemed so damn stupid because of the way he was looking at me.

The way his eyes didn't move from my eyes down to my exposed chest and shoulder. The way his arms were just hanging stiffly by his side, not crossed over his toned chest in anger. The way his lips didn't utter harsh or insensitive words across the distance and the way they had the faintest hint of a smile traced on them because he knew he was winning.

I could feel my resistance dwindling like ashes off of the end of a cigarette. My shoulders fell, leaving all rebuttals unspoken and coming off of me in waves of idiocy.

In front of me I sensed Kuro's movements. Slowly he walked closer to me, grasping my biceps when he reached me. He pulled me into a kiss that seared right through my lips and into my throat. My knees went weak with the pleasure and pressure of his kiss. I felt his lips begin to ease up on mine and I had the strongest impulse to just yank him back down into another kiss by his hair. But…I didn't think that this would get me very far so I settled for just looking up at him through my heavy eyelids.

Reluctantly I felt him loosen his grip on my arms. With the heat and feeling of his hands gone I looked at him for a moment.

…And then I wrapped my arms around him to show him just _how much _I loved him…

* * *

I woke up the next day with Kuro's finger twisting my hair this way and that. No doubt he thought I was still asleep. Most of the time he only touched my hair when he thought I wasn't conscious or not paying attention to him. When my eyes greeted the sun, apparently having won the sky back, I groaned and rolled into Kuro's chest.

I could feel his hands trying to push me out of his chest. Normally he only did this if a) he just woke up and didn't feel like dealing with clingy vampires or b) he needed to say something.

I wondered fleetingly if he was going to ask me why I had initiated things last night. I didn't think that he would ask me to marry him again since even in the throws of passion he hadn't uttered a word about matrimony. If he hadn't tried to seduce me into marriage during that space of time (when our minds were a little more than mush between our ears) then I didn't think that he would bring it up until later on in the week.

My eyes flitted open slowly, so as not to take on too much sun at once. Kuro-sama was already used to the blinding light as he did not try to filter out the harsh rays that I was struggling with.

"Fai," he breathed out as my own breath clung to the sides of my mouth. "Will you marry me?"

I slowly nodded. For some reason there were no possible words to say that, 'yes, I finally conceded to your want of a union between the two of us' properly…So nodding was the best bet right now. That seemed to be enough for him though because he nodded with me and blessed the skin of my eyelids with his fiery, gentle kisses.

* * *

So…I'd finally agreed to marry Kuro…Next, according to Tomoyo-hime (who happened to be outside the door when I nodded my consent), was to get the rings. She told us that while she could not legally allow us to marry (apparently we were smack dab in the middle of some pretty old fashioned areas of Nihon) that wearing rings would serve as a symbol to others as well as ourselves that we were taken and committed to one another and no one else.

She took us to this room, the royal jewelry room she had said, that had a cool temperature, and showed us the countless traditional rings for weddings. I sighed when I realized that all of rings were male/female fit. Kuro took the silvery jewelry from one set, and another silver ring from another set. There were inscriptions, I knew they had to be beautiful or meaningful to Kuro is he was picking them out, that adorned the inner circle of the rings. I thought for a moment that Kuro had them special made but then dismissed that since it took him forever to pick them out.

I held out my right hand, expecting the cool ring to slide on at any moment. But that didn't happen.

"Wrong hand genius," he chided with a humored smile unashamedly flashed on his lips.

I looked at him and then at my hand, "Wrong hand?" I didn't quite get it yet, that daze from saying yes still lingering in the front of my mind.

"Yeah," he confirmed as he grabbed at my left hand and gracefully slid the ring passed my knuckle to rest at the base of my ring finger. "Traditionally they go on the left hand."

Kuro then lifted the hand to his face and kissed the ring in the center of its unmarred simplicity. I held my breath as he did this. While he'd always been very open with his affection towards me, he'd never kissed the top of my hand…and to be honest it was…breathtaking to see him so vulnerable. All stooped over, touching his mouth to my ring as if to place a spell of eternity and prosperity on it. It was…beautiful.

When he looked back up at me I held out my hand expectantly. He looked lost.

"If you got to put on my ring I get to put on yours."

Yeah, it may have sounded childish but it was true. I wanted to be a part of this process, I didn't want to just stand by and watch.

The cold metal was placed in my hand. I wrapped my fingers around it, warming it up just a little. I reached over and slowly slid my hand against his left hand. I brought the hand up even slower and kissed from the tip of his finger to the base of it, following the ring's journey all the way. I felt the tips of his fingers quiver as I gave each soft pad a small kiss, the metal of them feeling like water against my lips.

Kurogane moved my hand away with one smooth swipe of his wrist and kissed me in the arms he'd wrapped around me in a smooth motion that would have gone unnoticed if I hadn't felt the cold and warm contrast of his arms against my bare forearms.

I heard a stifled 'awww' come from Tomoyo-hime after our kiss was done and over with. Kuro flashed the princess a half-hearted glare that wasn't so convincing considering the rest of his heart was focused on what we had just agreed to, unofficially.

I laid my head against his chest, the gleam of silver on his finger catching my eye. I lifted his hand to my eye line again. I sat there and examined it, turning his hand over this way and that. Once I was satisfied with my inspection I looked up at my _husband _and smiled.

"In a weird sort of morbid way," I began seeing his face show alarm. "I am happy that the rings go on the left hand."

Kuro continued to look at me as if I were stupid, "Silver wouldn't go good with your complexion. But, on your artificial fingers…it looks really nice."

I smiled in that joking way. But I couldn't be sure if I was joking or if I was being totally serious. Kuro shook his head, grumbled some incoherencies, and then kissed me (much to Tomoyo-Hime's delight) to say that it was okay that he married a strange, and out there idiot of a man.

"For some one who was so unsure of this, you sure did give it a lot of thought."

I laughed, standing on the tips of my toes and hovered centimeters away from his lips, "It would seem that the only thing left to do is to consummate our marriage."

For some reason I don't think he had a problem with that.

* * *

**A/N: Y**up...I really have no excuse for this. I hope that it wasn't a bunch of dumb humor...you know what I mean...the really stupid things that make you wanna wretch...yeah. I hope that it was a little bit more Fai-Humor since we all know he's on crack half the time to say the things he does. Tell me what you think and such. There wasn't as much symbolism and such in this one, this one was just to get out that idea that worked its way into my brain randomly. ...Yup...Thanks a bunch for sitting through it!!


End file.
